Un drama inglés
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: La debilidad de Francia y la desconfianza de Inglaterra: La PEOR combinación.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Bueno, pues no nos importa que los personajes sean de Himaruya, no es como que los quisieramos o algo._

 **Un drama inglés**

—¿Entonces qué es? —sigue España.

—Ya te lo he dicho, que a ti te dé lo mismo es otro asunto —protesta Romano, empujándole más fuerte, con más intención de que le suelte esta vez.

—No, no, vale, vale, calma... soy un idiota —decide para que no se suelte.

—Pues sí, sí lo eres —murmura forcejeando aún, pero bastante menos.

El español se relaja porque ha dejado de forcejear tanto. El italiano le mira de reojo y se sonroja otra vez, levantando una mano y poniéndosela en la cara.

—Deja de... Agh! —le empuja un poco para girarle la cara al otro lado. España le sonríe y se deja —. Sigo pensando que eres un facilote. Hoy duermes en el sillón —sentencia.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Porque lo eres! ¡Lo eres y tengo PRUEBAS! ¿Sabes? Vale, duerme en la cama y yo voy a hacer lo mismo que has hecho tú a ver si te gusta tanto —decide.

—¿Qué pruebas?

El mayor de los italianos levanta las cejas.

—¡Entonces sí has hecho algo y lo sabes!

—¡No! Por eso no sé de qué hablas —sonríe. Romano entrecierra los ojos y le mira, enfadado.

—Suéltame entonces.

—¿Por qué?

Romano se sonroja un poco y toma aire, cerrando los ojos un instante. Vacila y los abre, acercándose a España y dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

—Entonces no pasa nada, suéltame —pide en un tono un poquitín forzado y quiero decir que está rojo como tomate.

El español levanta las cejas y sonríe mucho, le aprieta contra sí muy fuerte un segundo con un ruidito nasal incontenible. Romano aprieta los ojos aguantando, aunque se apunta una victoria a su favor. Sonríe malignamente.

Al final le suelta y Romano le mira un instante de reojo antes de sonrojarse e irse a sentar en un sillón cerca de donde está él. Aprieta los ojos otra vez y se sonroja más, antes de abrirse los dos primeros botones de la camisa, echarse para atrás y mirar fijamente al galo.

España le mira de reojo, especialmente cuando se abre la camisa.

Romano ignora completamente (es decir un 2%, ese 2% ocupado por el tiempo que no le ve) a España, mientras sigue concentrado en llamar la atención del francés, que está aun por ahí viendo algo en su teléfono. No tarda en notar que le mira (y especialmente cómo le mira), levantando las cejas.

España se reacomoda en el sillón, acercándose a Romano un poco. El italiano se esfuerza por ignorar al español mientras sigue mirando a Francia con INTENSIDAD. Francia mira a España y levanta una ceja.

El ibérico mira a Francia un momento cuando nota que Romano le mira y Francia le mira a él. El francés frunce el ceño mirando otra vez a Romano, quien se lame los labios hacia el francés y le cierra un ojo. España se acerca más a Romano al notar lo que hace con Francia.

El francés sonríe de lado mirando la escena y valorando qué hacer.

—¿Por qué le pones ojitos a Francia? —pregunta España casi sobre él.

—¡Shhh...! —se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirando a Francia con mucha intensidad.

—¿Shh, qué? —le pone la nariz debajo de la oreja.

—¡Muévete, que estoy haciendo otra cosa! —protesta Romano deseando claro que no se mueva. España le besa ahí debajo.

—No quieres que yo me quede sin nada qué hacer y haga lo que tú —susurra.

Romano vuelve a mirar a Francia y le sonríe un poco de lado, tratando de no pensar en lo que está haciendo, levanta las cejas y mira al español.

—¿Cómo que quedarte sin nada qué hacer?

—Pues si tú seduces a Francia yo no hago nada.

—Pues tú ya hiciste tu parte, ¿no? —pregunta mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué parte?

—Tú ya tuviste tu rato de seducir... así que ahora podrías quedarte in hacer nada sin que hubiera problema.

—Pero yo no quiero que seduzcas a Francia, si lo intentas, yo lo haré también.

Frunce el ceño porque esto no va necesariamente por donde quiere, mira a Francia de reojo con muchísima menos seguridad y piensa en realidad que debió quizás seducir a Prusia.

—¿Por qué no me seduces a mí? —propone España.

—Porque no, porque tú mereces un castigo por facilote —protesta y el mayor le mordisquea la oreja —. Eso no se vale —le empuja un poquito del cuello.

—No podrás seducirle si yo estoy seduciéndote a ti.

—Pero ese no es el plan... tú tienes una lección que aprender...

—¿Cuál es? —le besa el cuello.

—No seduzcas a... mi... mmmm…

—¿Por qué no? —susurra sin separarse de él, poniéndole la otra mano en la mejilla —. ¿Prefieres que se lo haga a Francia?

—¡Noooo! ¡No! Lo que quiero idiota es que no vuelvas a hacérselo a... a...

—¿A quién? —pregunta, resiguiéndole la mandíbula con la boca hasta su barbilla.

El italiano aprieta los ojos y susurra algo que termina en "tello". España mira a Francia de reojo y le guiña un ojo si es que aún les mira y luego besa a Romano.

Francia, que claro que les estaba mirando, sonríe negando con la cabeza mientras Romano abraza a España y le besa de regreso, claro.

—Tu hermano es muy mono pero no hago eso —susurra al separarse.

—¡Cállateeee! —replica antes de besarle él otra vez en ese modo tan efectivo de callar a la gente.

—Porque el sexy eres t... —se queda a media frase. Romano sonríe satisfecho con esto. Y al notarle satisfecho, España sonríe, satisfecho también.

—Bastardo... —murmura Romano al final.

—Si me dices _"Ti amo"_ sinceramente una sola vez, te juro que haré por ti cualquier cosa que me pidas en la tierra.

—¿Cualquiera?

—CUALQUIERA.

—¿Hasta tirar toda tu ropa y comprar ropa decente, la que yo quiera, y no volverte a vestir hortera nunca jamás?

—Sí... pero mi ropa no es hortera.

—¡Es horrible! Da vergüenza salir contigo con esas cosas tan horribles que te pones.

—Bueno, el traje de luces lo es un poco —se ríe—. Pero me hace un culito que tú casi te desmayas cuando me ves —y se lleva un golpe en el pecho.

—Bien, te lo diré si me prometes nunca más molestarme en público, ni llorar, ni chillar en la calle porque te odio —condiciona. El ibérico se ríe y protesta.

—¡Si me lo dices sincero no me odias!

—Bueno, ¿eso que tiene que ver? si nunca más me molestas ni me dices nada en público, ni me lloras, ni haces ninguna ridiculez, te lo diré.

—Vale —y no lo va a cumplir —. Si me amas no volveré a llorar ni hacer cosas de esas.

Romano parpadea y se mueve un poco en su lugar sonrojándose.

—Pero es que...

España le mira con carita de ilusión.

—Es que yo... —se remueve—, ¡es que tienes que dejar de decir esas cosas aun cuando yo no te diga eso!

—Oh... puedo conseguir que me quieras de otra forma.

—¿Que te quiera de otra forma? Yo no te quiero.

—Ah, estupendo —se levanta pasándose una mano por el pelo y le mira de reojo, comiéndoselo con la mirada, de esa forma en que uno se siente DESNUDO—. Yo tampoco.

Romano levanta las cejas y se incomoda un poquitín, revolviéndose.

—Claro que sí me quieres, idiota.

—Qué va, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos —concede y el menor frunce el ceño.

—Eres un tonto, claro que sí me quieres, ¡soy Romano, por dios! —ojos en blanco.

—Sé quién eres, pero creo que te has olvidado de quién soy yo —hace un gesto brusco con la cadera y se le acerca a Francia, apoyándose sobre su hombro, demasiado cerca para cualquier otro—. Nene, adivina quién vuelve a estar soltero —"susurra" bastante fuerte para que Romano le oiga, acariciándole a Francia la mejilla. Romano levanta las cejas y se tensa inmediatamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Eso es lo mismo que estaba intentando hacer yo... ¡n-no me creerás tan idiota como para caer en ese juego!

El francés sonríe mirando a Romano de reojo y luego a España.

—Ohhh... oh la la... esto sí que es noticia —le toma suavemente de la cintura y sigue el movimiento de la caricia en la mejilla.

—¿Dónde está Inglaterra? —susurra España a Francia de manera que Romano no pueda oírle y luego se ríe como si le acabara de coquetear.

—Por el lío en que puedes meterme —le susurra al oído —, espero que muy pero muy lejos —se separa y se ríe también, en este juego de aparente coqueteo.

España se ríe como si Francia hubiera dicho algo sumamente gracioso, sin separársele de encima, mirando a Romano de reojo.

—¡N-No vas a convencerme con eso! —protesta Romano mirándoles con el ceño fruncido—. Tú estás ridículamente enamorado de mí y sólo estás haciendo eso para molestarme; que sepas de una vez que no me importa —se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, por cierto.

—Pero tengo mi orgullo también, cariño. Francia no me lo pisotea —responde a pesar de que sabe que debería ignorarle de todo, lamiéndole los labios a Francia.

Romano abre los ojos como platos con esto empezando a tener el corazón realmente acelerado al notar que realmente, REALMENTE le está lamiendo los labios al estúpido Francés. Se estira para ver mejor y piensa en el asunto del orgullo pisoteado en el momento en que Francia levanta una mano y le acaricia suavemente la mejilla al español y entreabre los labios.

— _Spagna_ , ¿qué mierda haces? ¡No es gracioso! —le riñe al español con el ceño fruncido.

Y después de jugar un poco más acaba besando a Francia, pensando que no quiere que venga Inglaterra, así que no va a alargarlo mucho. Francia desde luego le responde el beso, deseando más o menos lo mismo que España, es decir, que no venga el inglés.

Romano se levanta del sillón con un aura NEGRA a su alrededor mirando la escena. España se separa un poquito antes de lo que estaría bien, porque está bastante nervioso.

El aura negra de romano aumenta a su alrededor y en un instante pasan varias cosas a la vez. Se apagan las luces, se oyen pisadas en la oscuridad, hay un sonido sordo y Francia pega un grito agudo. España parpadea intentando enfocar en la oscuridad, preocupado.

—¿F-Francia? ¿Estás bien, tío?

España debe sentir que alguien tira de él hacia atrás, se oyen más pisadas y alguien se cae al suelo, se escuchan un siseo en la oscuridad, más pisadas y se prenden las luces otra vez. El español mira de nuevo alrededor desde el suelo donde se ha caído para saber qué ha pasado.

Romano está parado junto al interruptor al lado de la puerta, recargando la espalda y un pie en la pared con la camisa arremangada y un aire de malignidad e indiferencia en los ojos.

Francia está tirado en el suelo con una mano en un ojo, temblando. La mesita de frente al sillón está revuelta al igual que las sillas. España se acerca a él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

—Aaaauuu... —protesta Francia mirando a España con temorcillo (y un ojo morado), alejándose un poco de él.

—Romano —protesta España con el ceño fruncido, volviéndose a él.

— _Ti amo_ —suelta mirándole fijamente un instante antes de sonreír de lado y abrir la puerta.

España se queda paralizado y levanta las cejas sintiendo sus palabras, literalmente, como una flecha atravesándole el corazón. Romano le mira de reojo, se sonroja un poquito y sale por la puerta con seguridad.

El moreno se pasa una mano por el pelo y mira a Francia de reojo.

— _Mon dieu_... —sonríe un poquito—. Si me aseguras que no voy a quedar desfigurado para siempre si no me llevas al hospital ahora mismo, ve tras él.

—Te lo compensaré, te lo juro —responde España antes de salir corriendo.

Francia sonríe un poquito y luego se levanta buscando un lugar por ahí donde mirar su reflejo y como tiene suerte, España se encuentra a Inglaterra en el pasillo, le indica que Francia está herido en la sala, sin más explicaciones.

El galo creo que está a punto de caerse desmayado en cuanto se mira reflejado en su teléfono, que es el momento en que Inglaterra, que estaba muy agobiado vacilando en el pasillo sin que nadie le hiciera ni caso, intentando convencer a las paredes que eso no le importa, entra como quien no quiere la cosa, con una cara de agobio importante.

— _Oh, mon dieu_... ¡mi caaaara! —lloriquea el francés dramáticamente.

— _F-France?_ —pregunta Inglaterra mirando al pasillo para asegurarse que nadie le ha seguido.

—¡No me veas! —chillonea dramático. El inglés se calma un poco al notar que habla y se mueve y que no hay sangre, porque es otro dramático.

— _What happened?_

—No me mires, no me mires... —se cubre la cara con las manos y el pelo y trastabilla alejándose de él.

—¿Pero qué dices? No seas idiota, _are you OK?_ —protesta acercándosele—, dice _Spain_ que estás herido y... a mí no me importa, vengo a reírme de ti —miente.

—Necesito... —traga saliva—. Hielo. Tengo un golpe y...

—A ver... —se le acerca.

—No me veas... —aún así deja que se acerque.

— _Shut up, you ugly Frog_ —le toma de la mandíbula y le aparta el pelo con suavidad.

Francia cierra los ojos e intenta desviar la cara para que no le vea. Ya a estas alturas tiene el ojo morado.

—Mmmm —Protesta Inglaterra observando el aspecto con aire crítico—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Estoy desfigurado! —drama.

—Mierda, _frog_ , vas a sobrevivir —protesta sonriendo un poco y volviendo a apartarle el pelo, acariciándole un poco la frente—. _Come on_ —toma su mano para llevarle a la cocina.

— _Merde_... Me duele hasta la consciencia... —protesta yendo tras él.

—Ah, sí serás quejica, yo te he hecho peores —replica y le acaricia la mano que le está tomando con el pulgar, sin embargo.

—¡No es verdad, no en el ojo, no en los últimos tiempos! —le aprieta la mano.

— _Of course yes_ —le hace sentarse en la cocina mientras va a por hielo.

—¡¿Ya me viste el ojo?! ¡¿Ya lo viste?!

— _Of course_ te lo he visto, puedo ponerte igual el otro por la simetría —se burla envolviendo el hielo en un paño y volviéndose a él.

—¡Qué vas a ponerme en simetría! ¡No te atrevas! —le mira con su ojo gacho. Inglaterra se ríe y se le acerca con el hielo en la mano, apartándole el pelo de nuevo antes de ponérselo ahí—. Con cuidado —pide cerrando los ojos.

— _Calm down_ —susurra poniéndolo suavemente y se le abre la boca al hacerlo.

—Aaaaayyy... —le pone una mano en la muñeca y le acaricia un poco.

—Shh, no protestes —le pone la otra mano en la mejilla, sin pensar y abre las piernas poniendo las rodillas de Francia entre ellas para acercársele más, levantando el hielo y volviendo a bajarlo.

Francia sonríe pensando que esto está muy bien. Se tranquiliza un poquito.

—¿Vas a decirme quién te ha pegado? —pregunta sin dejar de mover el hielo con cuidado.

—Duele... Siento el ojo caliente como pocas veces —chillonea—. Me golpeó _Espagne._

—Es un imbécil. ¿Qué has hecho? —sigue incomodo con esta postura, pero sin separarse.

—Fue un malentendido y se fueron las luces y pensaba que era alguien más. ¿Sabes qué le dijo Romano?

— _What?_ —pregunta y se sienta sobre sus rodillas.

— _Ti amo._

El británico se sonroja y se queda paralizado, mirándole al ojo bueno. Francia sonríe y levanta una mano, acariciándole la mejilla. Inglaterra le pone los hielos en los ojos para que no le mire.

—Pocas veces fuera de las grandes guerras recuerdo que estuvieras aquí cuidándome heridas de guerra —sonríe.

—¿A que me voy? —le amenaza levantando un poco los hielos.

— _Non, Non_ , ¡me callo!

Inglaterra sonríe de lado y vuelve a cuidarle con el hielo.

—¿Puedo decir algo?

— _Yes_.

—Me gusta.

—¿El qué? —se revuelve en sus rodillas.

—Que me cuides —sonríe y el menor se sonroja pero no para.

— _Shut up._

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Mal, terriblemente mal —miente, porque de hecho el ojo morado le da cierto aire de peligrosidad y rebeldía atractivo que no va a admitir nunca.

—Entonces debo verme bien —le toma de la muñeca para quitarse el hielo y se lleva la mano al ojo—. Auuu. _Merde_ , qué fuerte pega _Rom_... —carraspea. El inglés levanta una ceja mirándole y Francia suspira—. Me pegó Roma, _Espagne_ estaba intentando darle celos.

—Bien, tú mismo puedes acabar solito con esto —responde poniéndose de pie, pero el francés le detiene de la cintura antes de que pueda irse. Inglaterra le fulmina.

—No hice nada... —susurra—. Estoy siendo sincero contigo. España estaba galanteando e intentando que le dijera algo bonito, a Romano no le pareció y como no va a pegarle a _Espagne_ me hizo esto y me amenazó con cortarme unas cuantas cosas si me atrevía siquiera a tocarle. Venga, _Angleterre_... sólo me falta que tú te enfades —agrega.

—Oh, sí, claro, nada... como siempre.

— _Oui. Espagne_ estaba galanteando PARA hacer que Romano le dijera que le quiere y se lo dijo... ¡mira tú a qué precio! ¡Yo no hice nada de nada!

—¿Y por qué _Spain_ no galanteaba a Romano, eh? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

—¡Estaba intentando ponerle celoso! _Angleterre_... tú más que nadie deberías entender que Romano es como tú, que no le dirá que le quiere directamente más que obligado —sigue sin soltarle—. _Angleterre_ , no tengo NINGÚN interés en galantear con _Espagne_.

—Ya, _of course_ —sigue empujándole, MUY enfadado.

—¡ _Angleterre_ , escúchameee! Pregúntale a quien quieras... pregúntale a Romano. ¡Yo sólo estaba aquí! —le detiene de la ropa, como puede—. ¡No te dije que había sido Romano porque sabría que estoy pasaría, pero luego lo pensé bien y no quiero ocultarte las cosas!

—¡Suéltame o vas a tener los dos ojos morados!

—Ponme el otro ojo morado si quieres, pero no voy a soltarte hasta que dejes de estar enfadado —responde—, yo estoy contigo y no me interesa nadie más. Lo que haga _Espagne_ por Romano, es otro asunto y yo no debería pagar por ello.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡NO ESTÁS CONMIGO! —grita.

—¡Si estás conmigo, SI ESTAS CONMIGO! ¡ESTÁS POR FIN CONMIGO Y YO TE RESPETO! —grita de regreso, frustrado y angustiado—. ¡NO VOY A MANDAR TODO A LA MIERDA OTRA VEZ SÓLO PORQUE _ESPAGNE_ ME USA PARA GANARSE A ROMANO!

— _NOO! I HATE SPAIN AND I HATE YOU!_

—Yo también odio a _Espagne_ hoy por meterme en este lío de _merde_ —replica derrotado aun sin soltarle—. No me odies por decirte la verdad, _s'il vous plait._

— _Go to the hell!_ —le da un golpe fuerte en los brazos. Francia le medio suelta haciendo un gesto de dolor y aprieta los ojos.

—No te vayas. ¡Escúchame! —pide capturando de nuevo su brazo—. Soy idiota y hay cosas que hago estúpidas, pero te quiero bien, más que a nadie.

— _NO!_ —vuelve a pegarle y estira para irse—. Vete con _Spain_ a que te cuide y te sostenga los _bloody_ hielos y que os den a los dos.

—¡Yo no quiero estar con él, nunca he querido estar con él! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO! ¡QUIERO QUE TU ME DETENGAS LOS HIELOS MIENTRAS ME ALEGRO DE QUE _ESPAGNE_ ESTÉ CON ROMANO! —chilla ahora sí, histérico.

Inglaterra le ve por un segundo, se le cambia la expresión de enfado y se va corriendo, llorando un poco. Francia solloza en voz alta llevándose las manos a la cara, con un hueco en el estómago, completamente desconsolado.

El británico se larga, pensando en que ha estado a punto de bromear que un marido celoso había sacudido a Francia y no lo ha hecho por miedo... ahí están sus miedos infundados, protesta para sí mismo subiéndose a su coche y si no fuera porque no planea hablarle nunca más en la vida, agradecería la sinceridad.

Suena su teléfono con un mensaje. Frunce el ceño y lo mira, limpiándose los ojos.

 _Esta vez no voy a dejarte ir._

Frunce el ceño, echa el teléfono al asiento del copiloto y arranca el coche. Francia marca el número de Inglaterra, como siempre, sin tener la más mínima idea de qué hacer, sabiendo de antemano que no va a contestarle.

Se levanta, tocándose la cara y el ojo que le duele como pocas cosas, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por haberle dicho al inglés que había sido Romano y no España. Eso le pasaba por idiota, por sincero y por... idiota en general. Valora hablarle a España y piensa que seguramente estará teniendo sexo maravilloso con Romanito, diciéndose cosas de amor al oído. Chasquea los labios.

Toma su chaqueta y sale a la calle deteniendo un taxi y decidiendo que va a ir a buscarle a todos los bares de la ciudad, quizás con un poco de suerte lo encuentre en alguno. Pero luego recuerda que en Paris, el inglesito no se iba a quedar.

Entonces quizás mañana a las seis de la mañana, Francia llegue a la casa de Inglaterra en Londres... despeinado, muerto de cansancio y con un derrame extraordinario en el ojo... sin haberle encontrado.

* * *

 _Un nuevo FrUK de los viernes... pero será cortito :) ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	2. Chapter 2

Dos horas más tarde va a sonar el timbre de casa de Suiza.

Suiza frunce el ceño y mira su reloj aun con las manos en el teclado de la computadora. ¿Quién será? Había quedado de verse con Austria más tarde.

— _Liechtensteeeeeeeeeein!_ ¡Abre la puerta, _bitte!_

Medio segundo después.

—¡Pregunta quién es!

Otro medio segundo.

—¡No le abras a ningún extraño! —grita otra vez y—. ¡YO ABRO MEJOR! —se escuchan pasos por dentro y alguien se asoma por la mirilla. Levantamiento de cejas. Se abre la puerta—. _England!_ ¡Qué sorpresa!

— _I'm... I'm sorry_ , no debería estar aquí —decide Inglaterra hecho polvo y se da la vuelta para irse.

Suiza le mira irse y tarda un par de segundos en registrar lo que pasa y sentir empatía (perdónenlo, es medio burro para estas cosas).

—Eh... _E-England, wait_. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Inglaterra se dirige a su coche arrastrando los pies y pensando que lo último que quiere es contarle a alguien más lo patético que ha sido de ni notar lo evidente, aunque ha pensado que Suiza no sería tan duro puesto que Francia le hizo lo mismo...

Suiza da dos pasos atrás de él, vacilando en si dejarle ir o no, pero hay algo en la postura del inglés que entre más segundos pasan más empatía le da.

—¿Q-Quieres una... cerveza? ¿O... chocolate? _England_ , perdona...

—Siento haberte molestado tan tarde y haber aparecido sin avisar —responde desviando la mirada y se le empañan los ojos—. No sabía a quién acudir y... —niega con la cabeza limpiándose los ojos lo más disimuladamente que puede—. Será mejor que me vaya.

El sajón, que no está en absoluto acostumbrado a estas cosas, vacila una vez más. Levanta un brazo y le pone la mano en el hombro. Inglaterra traga saliva y le mira con el corazón acelerado.

—Puedo ayudarte —indica con simpleza.

—¿A qué? —vacila un poco.

—No lo sé, pero has venido hasta aquí a buscarme, así que será un gusto ayudarte. Vamos adentro, si te parece bien.

El británico le mira un instante y baja la cabeza, nervioso, sorbiéndose los mocos. Suiza le da unos golpecitos en el hombro, invitándole a que camine hacia adentro. Este da un pasito y luego niega con la cabeza, deteniéndose.

—No, no, estoy bien, no me pasa nada —miente y se limpia la cara con la manga. Suiza le mira de reojo un instante y vacila.

—A mí me gusta tomar chocolate cuando no me siento bien.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo y se le empañan los ojos otra vez.

—Y la verdad, es que estar solo es asfixiante. Vamos a la casa —le vuelve a empujar un poquito del hombro, con los modos bruscos que tiene Suiza, nervioso al ver que se le empañan los ojos.

—Yo voy a un bar y me bebo la mitad de lo que tienen hasta que me dan ganas de vomitar y el dolor del estómago es peor que... —traga saliva y se deja conducir.

—Yo no soy buen bebedor —confiesa tranquilizándose al ver que finalmente accede a entrar a la casa, aunque se pone más nerviosito al no saber qué es lo que pasa, pero su instinto de ayuda puede más que su falta de habilidad interpersonal. Cierra la puerta a sus espaldas una vez que entran y le conduce hasta la cocina—. Prefiero lo dulce del chocolate. Supongo que son gustos.

—No quería ir a un bar hoy —responde y se le vuelven a empañar los ojos, sentándose en el desayunador—. No debí venir aquí, no me pasa nada.

Pone una olla de leche al fuego y le mira de reojo. Vacila un poco porque sabe bien que sí que le pasa algo, se plantea qué puede ser lo que le ocurra y el primer culpable que le viene a la mente es evidentemente... Francia. Se pregunta cómo sacar el tema. El inglés saca un pañuelo y se limpia los mocos sonoramente.

—No tiene por qué pasarte algo para venir, eres mi amigo y eres bienvenido en esta casa —"especialmente si me avisas con anticipación" piensa. Elige las siguientes palabras con cuidado—. Aun así, te conozco y sé que no vendrías aquí sin avisar a menos de que pasara algo. No tienes por qué contármelo si no te sientes a gusto haciéndolo, pero como tu amigo me gustaría finalmente poderte devolver el favor que me haces cada vez que te hablo yo de... _Österreich_.

—No me apetecía ir a casa yo solo... ha dicho que no me va a dejar ir esta vez. Y una mierda. ¡Pues que no se hubiera ido con _Spain_ para empezar! Si iba a casa, iba a buscarme ahí, le conozco —suelta sin escuchar nada de lo que le ha dicho, lo siento Suiza. Debo decir, que Inglaterra ya ha bebido un poco de la botella que llevaba en la guantera... y raja todo lo que quieras cuando bebe.

El helvético parpadea, en realidad no muy preocupado porque no le haya escuchado, porque al final Inglaterra está hablando y eso es lo que quería.

—Oh... Entiendo. ¿Cómo sabes que... lo de... se fue con _Spain?_ —pregunta agobiado, frunciendo el ceño.

—Me lo ha dicho él mismo, el muy capullo —protesta y vuelve a limpiarse los ojos—. Es... soy un idiota en realidad —se cruza de brazos y se echa a llorar sobre ellos.

—Te ha dicho que... _mein gott, England_ , lo siento mucho —saca otra de las sillas del desayunador y se sienta a su lado—. ¡¿Cómo puede ser tan... descarado?!

Inglaterra balbucea algo sin sentido entre las lágrimas y Suiza se muerde el labio, sabiendo bien la rabia y la angustia, recordando bien a Francia con AUSTRIA en el sillón de la sala del francés. Le da unos golpecitos en el brazo (un poco a la Sheldon.)

—...blar nunca más —acaba y vuelve a lloriquear en plan "bu bu buuuu".

— _France... France_ es un descarado. Cobarde, mira que además... venir a decírtelo en tu cara.

—Dijo... dijo que... —se sorbe los mocos con los ojos rojos como pelotas de tenis—. _Spain_ estaba intentando darle celos a Romano.

Suiza parpadea.

—¿Esa fue su excusa? ¿Se acostó con _Spain_ para que él le diera celos a _Romer_? —levanta las cejas.

Inglaterra asiente con la cabeza con la frente apoyada sobre sus brazos y es que él no cree que Romano le pegue a Francia por sólo un beso, cuando se dan besos como cada tres segundos.

—Romano les encontró y pegó a _France_... —mocos—, y yo encontré a _Spain_ y me dijo que _France_ estaba herido y yo fui a ver.

— _Oh, Mein gott!_ Y has ido tú y lo has encontrado ahí, desnudo y ha tenido que confesarte —otro que ya tiene una novela en la cabeza. El inglés niega con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Me lo dijo porque quiso —sollozo—. Dijo que no quería mentirme, es un cabrón... y yo soy idiota —se limpia la cara.

—Te dijo así como así, "me acosté con... ", ¡pero qué cínico es!

—No, pero es... —vuelve a llorar—. Me da lo mismo, no me importa una mierda porque le odio y puede hacer lo que le dé la gana y le pueden dar por culo.

—Perdona, perdona... es un tema incómodo —se levanta y camina hasta la estufa pensando que no tiene ni idea de qué decirle. Si Austria le hiciera algo así le rompería el corazón y lo mandaría a la mierda y se encerraría en sus montañas para... siempre. Vacila volviendo con dos tarros grandes de chocolate caliente.

—No voy a volver a hablarle nunca más porque es un idiota y... —llora otra vez escondiendo la cara entre sus manos—. Yo pensaba que... me dijo...

—¿Qué te dijo? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño y detestando a Francia con pasión, por idiota, por hacerle eso a su amigo y... en general por no cambiar nunca.

—Que quería estar conmigo... —susurra—. Podía ahorrárselo, ¿sabes? Es un cabrón, porque no pensó eso cuando estaba... ¡siempre hace la misma puta mierda de cosas y yo soy un imbécil!

—Oh... —frunce el ceño y se lo piensa un poco porque a él no le solían decir que querían estar con él y quizás eso hubiera significado bastante para él en otros tiempos. Se revuelve en su asiento y suspira—. ¿Por qué te diría eso si no quiere estar contigo?

—Porque _Spain_ debió dejarle otra vez y volvió a quedarse solo, _like ever._

Suiza frunce el ceño y se lo piensa otra vez, vacilando un poco en qué decir y qué no. Era Francia de quien se hablaba, FRANCIA. ¡Él mismo le odiaba! Pero a la vez... había algo en Francia con Inglaterra que...

—Tú conoces mejor a _France_ que yo —indica tímidamente y vacila.

—Tú también le conoces, es un imbécil y un idiota y un capullo y un bastardo y un... —sigue con la letanía.

—Es verdad que lo es, eso y todo lo demás que se te pueda ocurrir. Pero... —frunce el ceño e Inglaterra le mira. El suizo niega con la cabeza desechando una idea—. No, no... Debo estar equivocado, yo realmente nunca soy bueno en estas cosas.

El inglés vuelve a hundir la cara en sus brazos y a llorar mientras Suiza vacila otra vez.

—Sabes, _England_...

Este no levanta la cabeza, sollozando. Suiza vacila al ver que no levanta la cabeza, cerrando la boca y dándole unos golpecitos en el brazo al ver que no le mira.

— _What_? —susurra porque sí le está escuchando. Perdónenlo, es que Suiza es como muy... cuadrado, y reservado. Se sonroja un poco y deja de tocar por completo a Inglaterra, recargándose en la silla.

—Quizás yo no tengo ninguna base para decir esto y... bueno, es probable que no te interese oírlo ahora.

El británico se queda quieto, escuchando. El suizo vacila un poco más porque ahora mismo le parece completamente fuera de lugar lo que planea comentar, pero... es algo que hace tiempo le sorprende.

— _France_ siempre hace lo que le conviene. Cada paso que da, no recuerdo uno solo que incluyera algo que no le convenga. Eso lo hace sumamente predecible.

Inglaterra solloza pero le sigue escuchando, sin saber por dónde va.

— _France_ también tiene mucho dinero y... bueno, eso siempre lo ha hecho interesante para mí. Tarde o temprano suelo terminar consiguiendo que guarde o que invierta parte de su dinero en mí, es por eso que lo observo tanto —se excusa un poco incómodo, revolviéndose en su lugar—. _France_... tiene otra característica —se sonroja un poco y se mira las manos, porque este tema en general le incomoda.

El recién llegado sigue escuchándole, acercando la taza de chocolate hacia sí mismo.

—Y es que es más falso que un billete de quinientos francos suizos... —se revuelve—. Sonríe, se pasa la mano por el pelo, susurra cosas en tu oído, te mira con... bueno, te mira de esa manera tan suya, te envuelve. Todo con muchas cosas completamente falsas y huecas.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos con fuerza, empezando a incomodarse.

—Yo —carraspea sonrojándose más aún, porque le cuesta muchísimo decir estas cosas—, nunca he sido una persona a la que le guste la gente, pero _France_ se adaptaba en alguna medida para agradarme. Era... un cascarón vacío. Estaba ahí, pero no estaba y luego pasó lo que pasó con _Österreich_ y... —se detiene, incómodo y toma aire—. Lo que quiero decirte es que con el tiempo he aprendido que _France_ es... lamentable. Aparenta muchas cosas, pero en el fondo es frío y vacío, completamente hueco y superficial. Tantas veces he escuchado que hablan de él como el país del amor, tantas personas hablan de sus libros y sus habilidades, ni siquiera entendí nunca cómo es que podían decir esas cosas de él, si siempre creí que era incapaz de sentir algo.

Inglaterra llora otra vez completamente hecho polvo con eso, hundiendo la cara en sus antebrazos.

— _England_...

Pero el mencionado sigue llorando, desconsolado.

—No, _England_... es que, deja que termine, _please_ —le toca el brazo nervioso y tenso, pero el anglosajón sigue llorando hecho un desastre de mocos—. Es que nada de todo eso es lo que te quiero decir —insiste moviéndole un poco más el brazo.

—Creo que quiero ir a mi casa después de todo —dice en un tono completamente quebrado y casi ni se le entiende.

—No entiendo si hablas así, pero... —tiembla una pierna, nervioso, pensando que todo esto es un desastre y no debió decir nada—. _Mein gott... England_ , lo que quiero decir es que el día que vi a _France_ al lado tuyo, me di cuenta de algo muy importante.

Vuelve a esconder la cara sin querer escucharle pensando que le va a decir lo obvio, que es un idiota por no notar todo eso. Suiza tiembla un poco más la pierna sin saber si seguir o parar, mirando alrededor buscando ayuda de... nadie.

—En serio soy pésimo con esto, _England, I'm sorry..._ sólo quería decirte mi opinión, en serio, quizás soy muy malo para esto y _Österreich_ nunca me escucharía si le hablara de algo de _France_ , pero yo siempre he pensado que _France_ contigo es distinto.

Inglaterra sigue llorando desconsolado, pensando que venir ha sido una pésima idea y sintiéndose como una mierda.

— _England_ , escúchame. _France_ te MIRA, nunca he visto que vea así a nadie y la manera en que te habla es... a mí nunca —se talla los ojos—, lo siento, en verdad... siento haberte hablado de esto y sé que mi opinión de que esté enamorado de ti es absurda... pero...

Ni le escucha, llorando... lo siento Suiza. El helvético se lleva las dos manos a la cabeza, preocupado cuando suena el timbre. Se levanta y en el camino hacia la puerta se encuentra a Liechtenstein.

— _Bruder_ yo... iba a abrir la puerta, pensé que estabas ocupado y... —se disculpa.

— _Mein gott in himmel..._ —susurra Suiza histérico pidiéndole a Liechtenstein que haga lo que haga no vaya a la cocina y mandándola a su cuarto, en pocas y breves. Abre la puerta sin ver quién es. Austria mira los tiestos de flores de al lado con aire desinteresado.

— _Mein gott..._ —se mesa los cabellos cuando le ve, realmente sin estar seguro de que quiera que esté ahí, mira hacia adentro de reojo.

— _Hallo_ —sonríe esperando la protesta por llegar tarde.

—Es... ¡en serio ya es la hora! —mira su reloj sin tener idea de qué hora es, volviendo a ver hacia la cocina. Austria frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué es lo que va mal?

— _England_... él —mira hacia adentro de reojo y luego sale de la casa—. Tiene un problema, ha venido aquí, yo le dije unas cosas y en vez de ayudarle, creo que... está llorando en la cocina.

El austriaco levanta las cejas.

—¿Llo-llorando? —vacila porque los problemas con Suiza suelen dejar a la gente, sangrando, asustada, gritando o corriendo muy deprisa en dirección contraria en zig zag, no llorando.

— _Ja_. Llorando desconsoladamente. Lloraba ya cuando llegó pero después de que hablé... _Verdammt_ , ¡no debí decirle nada! Ahora no tengo idea de qué decirle, ni siquiera está escuchando lo que quería realmente...

—¿Qué le has dicho?

El suizo se incomoda.

—Mi... Opinión en relación a... su asunto.

—¿Qué asunto?

—Lo que le trajo aquí —susurra sin mirarle—, tuvo un problema.

—¿Ajá? ¿Quieres que... vuelva en otra ocasión? —propone Austria al notar a Suiza no muy cómodo con la idea de contarle.

— _France_ se acostó con _Spanien_ para darle celos a _Romer_ —indica al mismo tiempo que habla Austria.

— _Was?_ —parpadea.

— _Nein, nein..._ fue _Spanien_ el que... bueno da igual —carraspea—. ¡No vayas a decirle a nadie que te conté, _England_ me lo dijo en confidencia!

— _Nein, nein,_ claro que voy a decir —protesta sacando su teléfono, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡ _Österreich, bitte,_ no puedes decirle nada a nadie! _England_ me dijo a mí, yo... ¡no debí contarte! —se lamenta. Austria levanta un dedo haciéndole callar con el teléfono al oído—. _Österreich!_ ¡Cuelga el teléfono en este instante! —sisea mirando de reojo hacia adentro.

—Espero que lo que acaban de decirme no sea más que un absoluto malentendido —riñe por teléfono. Suiza se sonroja.

—Yo no dije nada —acota inútilmente.

— _Nein, nein_ , ponme con él EN ESTE INSTANTE. Más te vale que esté perfectamente bien... —exige Austria.

— _Österreich..._

Y España se vuelve a Romano, acojonado, pasándole el teléfono y pidiéndole que no haga que Austria se enfade con él. Romano, acostado en la cama y felizmente satisfecho, se acojona un poquito y le contesta.

— _Signore_ _Austria?_

— _Hallo, Italien_... ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo? —pregunta sin rodeos porque hablar con cualquiera de los italianos siempre es demasiado denso.

—Ehhhh... Sí. ¿A qué te refieres con... hacerme algo?

—A algo malo. Noto que no hay cadáveres y que no estás en el tren de camino a Berlín o a Roma. ¿Qué ha pasado con _Frankreich?_

—Oh, eso... ¿Lo… siento? Mmmm, ¡¿me acuso contigo?! —sin creérselo.

— _Nein_... No pasa nada, seguid a lo vuestro y no dejes que _Spanien_ haga idioteces —pide para despedirse.

—Mmmm... Vale —mira a España de reojo sin entender y se encoge de hombros—. Pero puedes regañar a España un rato más si quieres. ¿Lo pongo al teléfono?

— _Ja, bitte_.

Romano sonríe maligno hacia España y le pasa el teléfono. España traga saliva asustado, pensando en si podría colgar y huir de eso… y piensa que luego la cosa irá aun peor ¿Quién se habrá chivado de su jueguecito?

—¿Por qué no está _Frankreich_ contigo? —pregunta Austria.

Romano se recuesta en la cama levantando los brazos, recargándose en sus manos dispuesto a disfrutar de la bronca. España vacila explicando lo que ha pasado a Austria, incluido que se ha encontrado con Inglaterra en el pasillo y le ha mandado con Francia mientras Suiza se muerde las uñas y le hace gestos para que cuelgue.

Austria suspira al entender todo el asunto y cuando España empieza a irse por las ramas contando cosas le detiene, haciéndole callar y colgando.

—¡ _Österreich_ , te he contado todo eso como confidencia!

—Lo sé, aunque no lo creas, te he oído gritarlo las primeras doce veces también.

—¡Y me has ignorado felizmente todas las veces! ¡ _England_ es mi amigo! Nunca va a volver a contarme nada... Claro que quizás no debería.

—Exacto, te he ignorado todas ellas, porque _Italien_ está bien y nadie se ha acostado con nadie, lo habéis malentendido.

Suiza se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin saber qué hacer. Austria le mira, valorando las opciones.

—¿No se ha acostado con nadie? —suspira sin saber si el sorprende o no, aunque eso le tranquiliza.

— _Nein_. No con _Spanien_ , al menos.

—Bien, tan útil saberlo... Ahora vuelvo y le digo "vino _Österreich_ , le conté tus intimidades y le habló a todo el mundo. Ahora todos saben que estás deshecho aquí, pero te tengo una buena noticia, _France_ no se acostó con _Spanien_ ".

—Vamos a pensar cinco segundos más primero, _bitte_ —pide—. ¿Qué quieres hacer con él exactamente?

—Yo en realidad estaba diciéndole que a mi parecer, _France_... —le mira y se sonroja un poco—, bueno, no sé en realidad, creo que esa opinión no le interesa a nadie.

—Yo te la estoy pidiendo, _Schweiz_ , es tu amigo, ¿qué quieres hacer con él? ¿Quieres echarle? ¿Quieres que venga a cenar con nosotros? ¿Quieres consolarle y vengo otro día? ¿Quieres prepararle un cuarto y dejar que pase aquí la noche? ¿Quieres meterte en esto y tratar de arreglarlo?

—¿Meterme en esto? _Nein_. Siempre es mala idea meterme en cosas que no me importan, aunque la realidad es que _England_ está realmente deshecho y yo insisto que _France_ con _England_...

—En realidad, metido lo estás desde que le has dejado entrar en tu casa, la cosa ahora es, ¿quieres intentar ayudarle o prefieres sólo darle apoyo y dejar que lo arreglen solos?

—Yo... Prometí ayudarle —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. ¡Y está tan triste!

—Bien, deja que me ocupe. Tú ve con él, cálmale y procura no hacerle llorar más de lo que ya llora él solo y ahora te digo como lo arreglamos —le sonríe. Suiza parpadea.

—¿En verdad? —le mira realmente impresionado.

—Es sólo un malentendido, no puede ser tan difícil de arreglar —se encoge de hombros y el mayor suspira.

—Si logras arreglarlo, te invito a un fin de semana.

Austria sonríe.

—Veremos qué se puede hacer —responde y le besa suavemente en los labios un segundo, porque no lo ha hecho al llegar.

El suizo levanta las cejas y se sonroja. Carraspea.

—Voy adentro.

Austria asiente sacando el teléfono y dirigiéndose a la sala mientras llama a Francia. Suiza regresa a la cocina nervioso, sintiéndose culpable donde Inglaterra está intentando ahogar su pena y tapar su agujero en el estómago con su chocolate y el de Suiza sin dejar de llorar. Suiza hace otro chocolate mientras tanto.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	3. Chapter 3

Francia mira su teléfono y contesta inmediatamente pensando que es el inglés. Levanta las cejas cuando, ya habiendo descolgado, ve de quien es el número. Tarda un poco en contestarle ya descolgado, pensando que es lo último que le falta.

— _Allò_.

— _Hallo_ —Austria sonríe de lado disfrutando de esto con cierta maldad intrínseca—. ¿Cómo estás?

— _Fantastique, merci_ —responde sin ninguna gana, caminando por Londres hasta el siguiente bar que le han dicho que está a una cuadra.

—Me han dicho que tienes algunos problemas... —responde aparentemente desinteresado—. ¿Dónde estás?

—No sé qué es lo que te hayan dicho —murmura—. Estoy en London, ¿tú?

—Londres... qué bonita ciudad, pena del clima —comenta. Francia suspira y frunce el ceño.

— _Autriche_ , ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—¿Qué haces en Londres, _Frankreich?_

—Vine a visitar a _Angleterre_ —responde y luego recuerda que Austria YA SABE lo que pasa.

—Enternecedor —suelta burlón. El latino se muerde el labio y se detiene apretando los ojos, doliéndose del golpeado.

—Bien, _cher_... Supongo que es mucho pedir que dejes de disfrutar este momento y vayas al grano.

— _Italien_ parece débil, pero en realidad es bastante fuerte... _Nein, nein, Frankreich_ , esto no lo estoy haciendo para disfrutarlo —responde sin ninguna prisa.

—Ya me imagino que no... —aprieta los puños y bufa —. Y estoy de acuerdo con que es bastante fuerte, en especial en la oscuridad y enfadado.

—Algo le haría enfadar...

—Veo que a estas alturas estás muy bien informado como para especular.

—Esperaba poder contrastar lo que ha llegado a mí con información de primera mano —replica tranquilamente.

—No sabía que estuvieras tan interesado... De hecho me sorprende plenamente que estés TAN interesado.

— _Ja_ , es curioso verdad, pero hay un motivo al fin y al cabo, como es obvio. De todas formas creo que me interesa más saber qué haces en Londres buscando a _England_ en vez de reclamar o pedir perdón a _Römer._

—Creo que sabes bien qué hago en London buscando a _Angleterre_. ¿Cómo es que te enteraste de eso? _Suisse?_

—Me lo contó _Spanien_.

—Esto último no te lo contó _Espagne_ y ni siquiera entiendo por qué intentas mentirme con ello. ¿Quieres que yo te diga que no fue así? Bien... —suspira.

— _Spanien_ me contó que _Römer_ te pegó y tú me contaste que estás en London, no veo donde está la mentira.

—¿Y me hablas para averiguar el chisme? ¿ _Suisse_ está trabajando y tú estás aburrido?

—Algo por el estilo... y parece que _England_ no está en casa puesto que no me has colgado, así que no pareces tener mucho más que hacer.

Francia cierra los ojos odiando todo esto.

— _Autriche_ , ¿sabes dónde está _Angleterre?_

—¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?

—Podría estar en casa de _Suisse_... —mira al suelo y niega con la cabeza odiando esto cada vez más.

— _Ja_ , o podría estar en Nueva York, es difícil saberlo... pero no responde a mi pregunta sobre por qué estás en London.

Francia aprieta los dientes con eso último de Nueva York, odiándole.

—Estoy buscando a _Angleterre_. ¿Vas a hacer esto hasta que te diga todo y sientas que eres lo bastante superior?

—¿Para qué?

—Para hablar con él y saludarle.

—Bien, buena suerte —desea sin mucho interés.

— _Autriche_. ¿Está _Angleterre_ en casa _Suisse?_

—No lo sé, la verdad, yo ni siquiera estoy ahí.

—¿Ni siquiera estarías ahí si yo te cuento lo que pasó?

—Bueno, quizás pueda pasarme a hablar con él y a saludar.

— _Angleterre_ parece empeñado en creer que algo pasó con _Espagne_...

—¿Y qué pasó con _Spanien_ en realidad?

—Estaba intentando que Romano le dijera que le quiere, pero ya ves cómo es.

—¿Y qué hacías tú ahí?

—Estaba visitándoles, es algo que hacen a veces los hermanos —murmura odiando que le esté interrogando.

—Y ayudando a tu amigo _Spanien_ , ¿no? —menos sarcástico no podría sonar. Francia suspira.

—Quizás es algo de lo que tú no entiendas... Pero _oui._

—Me pregunto qué os habría hecho mi pequeño protegido italiano a ti y a _Spanien_ para tales abusos.

—Romano estaba celoso de que _Espagne_ hubiera posado para Veneciano, así que intentó seducirme.

—Y tú dejándote seducir por todos... tschk, tschk, no me extraña que _England_ no quiera verte.

A Francia se le hace un hueco en el estómago y cierra los ojos.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —susurra tallándose el ojo bueno.

—Oh, yo no estaría tan seguro... ¿pero cómo se ha enterado _England_ de todos tus jueguecitos?

—No hay jueguecitos. Yo se lo dije —murmura con la mandíbula apretada—. Y ya sabes lo suficiente, ahora dime si sabes dónde está o no.

—No es tan sencillo, veras... Como es obvio desde hace rato, sé perfectamente donde está _England_ y sé que le estás buscando... y lejos de lo que crees, esto no es tanto para que tú me convenzas que te lo diga como para que me convenzas que no le diga a él que lo sabes antes de que llegues.

Francia aprieta los puños y se pone a caminar hacia la calle, buscando un taxi.

— _Merde, Autriche_... —susurra odiándole con ganas.

—En una situación normal, ni siquiera te habría llamado, pero resulta que el inglés le cae en gracia a _Schweiz_ y ya que te voy a propiciar una oportunidad de arreglar este asunto, quiero ver que te la mereces y a la aprovecharás. No vas a encontrarle aquí si creo que vas a traernos demasiados problemas.

Francia se sube a su taxi pidiéndole que lo lleve al aeropuerto, escuchándole más cuidadosamente de lo que quisiera.

—Estoy haciendo las cosas bien, _Autriche_. Sea cual sea el pasado que tengo, hoy no he hecho más que hacerlas bien... No sé en ello si te parezca que hay algo inadecuado o que no merezco.

—Vas a venir de una manera sumisa y vas a pedir perdón. Vas a dejar que hable _Schweiz_ , a quien, me parece, _England_ hace la sensatez de escuchar más que a ti y acabe como acabe, te vas a marchar en cuanto acabe, ¿bien?

El galo suspira.

—No tengo otra opción al parecer...

— _Nein_ , me parece que no, es bueno contar con tu cooperación.

— _Merci, Autriche_ , por tu clemencia —suelta sarcástico.

—Algunas personas serían capaces de notar la desinteresada oportunidad que te estoy brindando.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no la noto...? Créeme que de no ser así, no aceptaría tus condiciones.

—Algunos tonos sarcásticos. Buenas noches, _Frankreich_.

—Hablamos luego, _Mon amour..._ —murmura colgando el teléfono, no enfadado... Lo que sigue—. ¡Ahhh! Esto es... Ahgh! ¡Cómo me mandes a la _merde, Angleterre!_ —protesta el francés recargándose en el asiento.

Austria cuelga y mentiría si dijera que no lo ha disfrutado un poco de manera insana, suspira, se guarda el teléfono y se va a la cocina donde Inglaterra es un desastre de mocos, hecho bolita. Suiza está a su lado, dándole palmaditas en la espalda sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Por qué no... salimos a cenar algo o preparamos algo aquí? —propone, vacilando al ver entrar a Austria.

— _England_ , ¿no crees que estarías más cómodo en el sofá, con una manta y unos pañuelos viendo alguna película de esas de drama o algo así? —pregunta Austria pensando en las cosas que hace la gente en este estado porque quiere que salga de ahí para hablar con Suiza.

Suiza mira a Austria y luego al inglés de reojo, temiendo que reaccione mal porque... bueno, no le ha dicho que está Austria. Inglaterra levanta la cabeza y se tensa al notar a Austria porque no quería hacer de esto un drama internacional, carraspea intentando recomponerse un poco y limpiándose la cara.

El helvético piensa en lo incómodo que él se sentiría si estuviera llorando por Austria con Inglaterra... y llegara Francia. Niega con la cabeza y se sienta al lado de Inglaterra.

—¿No quieres pasar al baño a lavarte la cara y a tranquilizarte un poco? —pregunta pensando en lo que él quisiera hacer en su situación.

— _Ja_ , anda, acompáñale y déjale alguna película o algo con lo que pueda distraerse un rato en lo que cenamos —pide Austria mientras Inglaterra tose porque tiene hipo, porque no es tan sencillo dejar de llorar de golpe.

—No... Pasa nada, estoy bien —responde el inglés con la voz quebrada por los mocos.

—No le hagas mucho caso —murmura Suiza para el inglés, haciendo un gesto para que le acompañe—. Quizás ahora que salga del baño pueda mostrarle mi colección de cuchillos.

—En realidad estoy perfectamente bien —responde después de ordenar su voz un poco, para Austria, siguiendo a Suiza.

—Creo que... _Österreich_ nunca ha estado así, disculpa la falta de sensibilidad —murmura Suiza hacia el inglés saliendo de la cocina y mostrándole donde está el baño.

(¿Falta de sensibilidad? ¿Al Suiza que se pone a hacer lagartijas y a correr en el monte desesperadamente? Es que a él le parece que ver una película con una manta es como pésima idea para la depresión.)

—No, no pasa nada... es que estoy, bien, ¿sabes? Total, me da lo mismo y yo ni quería... —se le empañan los ojos y moquea otra vez.

—Venga, venga... lávate la cara y ahora que salgas estarás más tranquilo —asegura el suizo sin estar seguro de ello, pero con esperanzas en Austria.

—Ya estoy tranquilo, no me pasa nada —miente sollozando mientras sí va al lavamanos. Suiza se lleva las manos a la cabeza y vuelve a la cocina, histérico.

— _Mein gott_... ¡dime que conseguiste cómo arreglarlo!

—Nein... conseguí una oportunidad, pero es bastante complejo —explica.

—Conseguiste... ¿eh? ¿Cómo que una oportunidad?

—Va a venir _Frankreich_ —responde—. No te pongas histérico.

Suiza levanta las cejas hasta el techo.

—¡¿Aquí?! —susurra—. _Mein gott, England_ va a dejar de hablarme para siempre.

— _Ja_ , va a venir aquí... y _England_ va a ponerse muy nervioso y va a enfadarse bastante, pero creo que te escuchará, así que además, vas a tener que abogar por él.

—¿Abogar por quién?

—Por _Frankreich._

—¡¿Discúlpame?! ¿Tú quieres que YO abogue por...?

— _Ja_.

—¿Y no puede _France_... abogar por sí solo?

—¿Tú me escucharías a mí en el estado de él?

—¿A... ti?

—Eso mismo.

—No querría verte a ti, ni a él, ni a nadie, _Österreich_... pero...

—Pero él ha venido aquí, a verte a ti... así que confía en ti.

—No sé si sé hacer esas cosas... es _France_ y... —cierra los ojos y suspira—. _Verdammt_.

—Puedes escuchar tú a _France_ y decidir por ti mismo si lo merece, pero no veo otra forma en que se arreglen

Suiza suspira otra vez.

—¿Cuando me ha gustado a mí meterme en líos que no me interesan?

—Yo te lo he preguntado antes de hacer nada, _liebe_.

—Pero es que tú has visto a _England_...

— _Ja_... Y en parte me parece exagerado, porque aunque _Frankreich_ sí se hubiera acostado con _Spanien_... bueno, no sé de qué se sorprende.

—Yo sigo insistiendo en que _France_ es diferente con _England_ —murmura—. Vamos a esperar y... bueno, quizás cuando estén aquí pueda hablar _France_ directamente con él y se arreglen solos. Ya es... bastante con que venga por él en mi opinión.

—Insisto en que vas a tener que inmiscuirte en ello o lo que acabará pasando será una pelea aquí. Tú eres el neutral.

—Vale, vale... y me meteré yo entre ellos. No estoy seguro de que te guste la idea, pero vale —replica harto de tanto ir y venir, porque además le está empezando a doler la cabeza y a estar especialmente tenso.

Inglaterra aparece en la puerta de la cocina en ese momento.

— _Switzerland, thank you_ por tu hospitalidad, pero no quisiera molestar, así que creo que volveré a casa.

— _Was?_ —se gira.

— _Y-Yes..._ estás aquí con Austria... no me sentiría cómodo, no quiero molestaros, igualmente no me sucede nada.

— _Österreich_... —vacila y cambia de idea—, _Österreich_ y yo apreciaríamos que te quedaras a cenar.

— _England_ , sería una imprudencia por nuestra parte dejarte marchar hoy en estas condiciones —añade Austria—. Y _Schweiz_ ya estaba preparando la cena para todos.

Inglaterra les mira a uno y otro, nervioso, porque no le apetece verles haciendo de parejita o algo parecido.

— _Österreich_ estaba a punto de poner la mesa —suspira—, hay días que es mejor estar acompañado que solo.

— _Ja_ , de hecho, voy a empezar con ello. _LIECHTENSTEIN_ , PON LA MESA. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo tú un instante a fuera? —le pide a Inglaterra.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza haciendo un cálculo rápido de cuanto le va a costar la cena para cinco... mira de reojo al inglés salir de la cocina con Austria.

OXOXOXOXO

Una vez en Berna, gracias a que una azafata se ha apiadado un poco de él y le ha dado un par de aspirinas, poco de hielo para la cara y un poquitín de maquillaje, Francia ha conseguido verse absolutamente mal (en lugar de la completa rechingada como se veía antes)... Se ha peinado un poco en el baño del aeropuerto, ha comprado unas flores, las ha tirado a la basura, luego ha ido a sacar una de adentro y se la ha guardado en la chaqueta. En el camino le ha gritado a todos los que se le han puesto enfrente.

Así que ahora mismo está encima del taxi, mirando por la ventana y pensando que preferiría estar en medio de una pira de la santa inquisición en lugar de ir a casa de Suiza a hacer el ridículo frente a... ellos. Aprieta los ojos y recarga la cabeza en el respaldo tratando de calmarse... él era el país del amor, y podía resolverlo todo con Inglaterra... valía la pena, aunque fuera en esas horrendas condiciones.

El peor escenario que se le ocurre, sin lugar a dudas... es que pase lo que pase, Inglaterra vuelva a mandarle a la mierda. Porque claro, no basta con que Inglaterra le mande a la mierda en general, habría que agregarle el factor humillante de que lo haga en casa de Suiza... con Austria presente. Inglaterra debía darse cuenta de lo que implicaba ir ahí en esas condiciones.

Cuando el taxi se detiene frente a la casa de Suiza, Francia tiene un micro ataque de pánico en el que se plantea volver a casa. Quizás podrían arreglarlo luego... mañana o pasado mañana, quizás no debía haber venido. Vacila y no es hasta que el taxista le recuerda que tiene otro lugar a donde ir y que se tiene que bajar, que a regañadientes paga y se baja, abrazándose un poco a sí mismo enfrente de la puerta de casa de Suiza.

— _Merde, Angleterre_... ¿por qué no te hiciste amigo de... _Grèce_ o... _Pologne_...? —susurra revisando la calle y notando el coche del inglés estacionado un par de coches más adelante de la casa del suizo. Se le hace un hueco en el estómago. Sí que estaba ahí, tan cerca y tan lejos. Se acomoda la camisa y el saco antes de ponerse muy en el falso papel de "aquí todo va bien". Toca el timbre.

En el momento en el que Inglaterra se ofrece a hacer té, está un poco más sereno después de haber comido un poco y haber hablado con Austria. Suiza se levanta de su lugar como accionado por un resorte, para el asombro de todos. Mira a Liechtenstein.

—Ah... ¿Quién debe ser a estas horas? —se hace Austria el inocente.

Suiza se levanta de su lugar como accionado por un resorte mirando a Liechtenstein fijamente, luego a Austria con cara de culpable y por último al inglés de reojo.

—V-Ve a... hacer té, _ja_ , el té no me gusta, pero ve a la cocina, tengo... porque a _Österreich_ le gusta y... ve, anda... _Liechtenstein_ acompaña a _England_ a la cocina.

—Puedo... preparar café si no te gusta... —vacila Inglaterra.

— _Ja, danke_ , café para mí —pide Austria. Todos hacemos un guiño a Francia y le susurramos al oído que Austria va a probar café hecho por Inglaterra. Francia sonríe una centésima de segundo, un poquito más animado.

—Yo... estoy bien con lo que sea. _Danke_ —el suizo hace un gesto a Liechtenstein para que se lleve a _England_.

La chica se levanta y asiente, tomando algunos platos de la mesa y pidiéndole educadamente al inglés que la siga. Inglaterra recoge algunas cosas también de la mesa para ayudar, suspirando un poco y siguiéndola, arrastrando los pies.

Suiza le mira entrar a la cocina, visiblemente nervioso y luego mira a Austria por un instante.

—Esto... es una de esas cosas que nunca pensé que iba a hacer —murmura yendo hacia la puerta con pasos apresurados.

—Todo va a ir bien, solamente sé objetivo.

—Yo siempre soy objetivo —murmura tomando el pomo de la puerta y llevándose la mano al a pistola.

Austria le observa desde el marco de la puerta del comedor. El suizo abre la puerta de golpe, nerviosito como siempre, fulminando desde ya con la mirada a lo que sea que encuentre al otro lado.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	4. Chapter 4

Francia levanta la cabeza y le mira un poco altaneramente, tratando de protegerse todo lo posible con lo poquito que tiene en estos momentos, de manera instintiva y ligeramente desesperada.

— _Suisse... allô_ —le saluda con lentitud, como si no tuviera ninguna prisa, notando a Austria parado al fondo e ignorándole un poco.

Suiza frunce el ceño con la actitud del francés, poniéndose en guardia. Austria se mesa la barbilla, observando la escena.

—No eres especialmente bienvenido, idiota. Créeme que de ser por mí no estarías aquí —protesta deteniéndose de cerrarle la puerta en la cara—. Pasa en silencio si no quieres que las cosas vayan a peor.

Austria hace una seña para Francia con la mano en la cabeza, a modo de saludo, sonriendo un poco burlonamente.

— _Autriche_ —le saluda el francés lo más desinteresada y calmadamente que puede, entrando a la casa sin mirarle. Suiza cierra la puerta a espaldas del francés.

—Siéntate ahí —ordena Suiza señalándole el sillón de la sala y mirando a la cocina de reojo.

Austria va a sentarse a los sillones, a uno diferente del que Suiza ha señalado para Francia, dispuesto a contemplar el espectáculo. Francia pasea por la sala mirando a su alrededor, se pasa una mano por el pelo tratando de esconderse un poco el ojo con el pelo sin mucho éxito en realidad. No se le escapa el notar que Austria no planea dejarle solo. Mira a Suiza aun sin sentarse.

—Vengo a buscar a _Angleterre_ , necesito hablar con e...

— _France_... no tientes a mi paciencia —murmura Suiza cruzándose de brazos—. Dije siéntate.

Austria mira al francés de reojo y éste sonríe hacia Suiza, todo lo calmado que puede, sentándose con lentitud en donde le ha pedido. Suiza, que en realidad no tiene IDEA de qué está haciendo, sólo sabe que está muy nervioso y que una buena manera de hacer algo es desquitarse histéricamente con Francia o con Austria, mira su reloj para calmarse.

— _England_ no sabe que estás aquí y va a enfadarse con todo el mundo cuando lo sepa, así que más te vale que dejes la mierda de un lado, le pidas perdón y le supliques si es necesario...

Entre tanto, en la cocina, Inglaterra hace un esfuerzo por no volver a ponerse a llorar frente a Liechtenstein ahora, sintiéndose una mierda, porque Austria le ha contado que Romano estaba tirándose a España, que de hecho Francia no ha hecho nada más que dejarse besar y él es un imbécil por haber montado todo este lío y haber inmiscuido a Suiza y a Austria en ello.

Ha intentando hablar con Liechtenstein y preguntarle de Canadá, pero ella parece tener miedo de contar nada al respecto, al final lo agradece, porque odia que todo el mundo esté de parejita mientras él está enamorado del mayor de los imbéciles... y en realidad ahora no quiere ir por Francia, ni quiere saber nada de él, quizás cuando se sienta un poco mejor irá a pedirle disculpas por el malentendido, después de mandar algunas cajas de galletas de mantequilla para Suiza y Austria.

Quién podía juzgarle, cualquiera era capaz de pensar que Francia sería capaz de hacer todo eso, aun no lo hubiera hecho, quizás Suiza tenía razón con todo eso de que era un cascarón vacío.

— _Suisse_ , creo que lo mejor sería que me permitieras hablar con él en privado... y así te ahorras todas las demás incomodidades. Vine aquí porque me dijeron que estaba aquí —responde Francia cruzando una pierna, mirando a Suiza fijamente—... y no tienes por qué estar más involucrado que eso. Este es un problema personal en el que, creo, tú mismo quieres meterte lo menos posible.

Suspira al notar que el agua hierve y se abraza un poco a sí mismo porque el imbécil de Suiza ni siquiera le había puesto una mano encima... ¿un par de palmaditas de ánimo? lo que necesitaba era un _bloody_ abrazo, joder... pero no, no era culpa de Suiza, esto era su culpa, por ser confiado, por ser desconfiado, por ser imbécil y por girar siempre alrededor de Francia fuera para bien o para mal.

Suiza vacila con esto y mira a Austria de reojo.

— _Danke, Frankreich_ , por tu opinión, pero me parece que ya has tenido una oportunidad para hacerlo solo y las cosas no han acabado como esperabas precisamente —declara el austriaco.

—Me parece que esto no es un problema internacional ni es un problema político como para que decidan ustedes intentar resolverlo —responde el francés mirándole de reojo un instante y luego mirando a Suiza.

—Sabes, de desagradecidos está lleno el infierno —Austria se levanta—. Quizás puedas acompañar a _England_ a un cuarto, _Schweiz_ , mientras yo acompaño a _Frankreich_ a la salida y dejamos que se las apañe él solo con el teléfono o vagando por _London_.

— _Mon dieu, Autriche..._ —protesta el francés sin moverse—. Está bien, vale... me siento aquí, callado.

— _Dankeschön_ —sonríe y vuelve a sentarse—. No te sientas juzgado en la plaza pública, _Frankreich. Schweiz_ y yo no somos más que meros espectadores. Siéntete mejor como si fueras a ser guillotinado por ti mismo si no vas con cuidado.

Francia se ríe e Inglaterra se paraliza en la cocina, reconociendo la risa.

—Guillotinado por mí mismo... _Dieu_ , qué encantador. Créeme que el aire de inquisidor, rancio y despreciable lo das muy bien.

—Ni siquiera creo que sea necesario comentar qué aire das tú, puesto que debes saberlo perfectamente para llegar a extremos tan poco elegantes. Francia traga saliva sin tener una posible respuesta a eso sintiéndose efectivamente humillado.

Suiza mira a uno y al otro de pie aún, al lado del sillón de la sala.

Inglaterra sigue paralizado, ha oído... era su risa, es inconfundible, nadie más en la tierra se ríe de esa forma, pero no podía estar ahí, no, no podía ser que Suiza le hubiera vendido a ese imbécil, era un país neutral, tenía que dar refugio y esas cosas, ¿no? ¿Dónde estaba el asunto de la cruz roja? Decide dejar la tetera en el mármol, quizás podía asomarse sin que le vieran y huir si acaso realmente estaba ahí.

—Y me has advertido que no estás juzgando... ¿O escuché mal?

—Exponer no es juzgar y porque no estoy juzgando es que te brindo otra oportunidad de convencerle antes que tus absurdos y patéticos intentos vagos.

—¿Podrían dejar la palabrería inútil? Voy a ir por _England_... —advierte Suiza, frunciendo el ceño.

Austria se pregunta por qué no ha ido ya. Francia mira al austriaco y tiene pocas fuerzas para intentar sonreír así que lo hace mal y demasiado falsamente, mientras Inglaterra sale de la cocina y cruza el pasillo de puntillas.

—Más calificativos... —susurra el francés mientras Suiza camina hacia la cocina y se topa de frente al inglés. Inglaterra da un salto de casi tres metros.

—Yo... eh... el té... ya...

— _France_ está en la sala y tiene algo que decirte.

—Me... le has... por qué... —pregunta sin saber que quiere preguntar primero, asustándose.

—En mi calidad de país neutral, pero más en concreto, porque eres mi amigo, me siento en el deber moral de ayudarte a resolver un malentendido.

—Él no... Yo no... No le... no quiero... no... —sigue vacilando, sonrojado y se le empañan los ojos otra vez porque no tiene ni idea de qué hacer, pensando que no quiere que todos sepan cómo es que gira tanto alrededor de él después que lo han visto llorar idiotamente por su culpa y huir y pensar lo peor estando equivocado.

—Yo también odiaría esta situación, pero... También habría agradecido en otros tiempos que alguien me ayudara al menos un poco.

Inglaterra niega con la cabeza dando otro paso atrás, porque además hace un buen rato que lo único que le apetecería es que le abrace y le bese y tengan sexo de reconciliación sin que le moleste sino siendo muy dulce porque está muy sensible con toda esta mierda y él otro sólo está ahí fuera riéndose de vete tú a saber qué... como saber si no ha venido a darle el golpe de gracia para burlarse aún más, porque además Romano se está tirando a España y él está haciendo un drama idiotamente.

—Ven a la sala. No tienes nada que perder y estás entré amigos, evidentemente esto no lo hago por _France_ , sólo pienso que vino hasta aquí...

—Es que no quiero verle —suplica en un susurro, muerto de miedo.

—Vas a arrepentirte mucho más cuando llegues a casa y no haya nadie, el que estuviera aquí y no quisieras siquiera oírle.

—¡No le quiero! —chilla.

Suiza levanta las cejas y Austria, en la sala, también. Francia se paraliza, sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

—No hagas nada que no quieras... —responde Suiza, mirándole.

El inglés aprieta los ojos y se cubre la cara con las manos, dispuesto a largarse. Pero Suiza le pone una mano en el hombro y al británico le falta muy, muy poquito para desmoronarse otra vez.

—Ven —pide el suizo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y empujándole un poco hacia la sala, así que Inglaterra se deja, pero se detiene antes de que le pueda hacer entrar—. A la primera estupidez que diga, le disparo en medio de los ojos —propone mirándole de reojo.

Inglaterra le mira de reojo también, recomponiéndose un poco para no entrar hecho un desastre y respira sintiéndose mejor.

—Trae un ojo morado y bastante mala pinta, si te sirve de consuelo. _Österreich_ , además, se está encargando de hacerle sentir todo lo incómodo posible... —tan orgulloso. El inglés se pasa una mano por el pelo, nervioso—. Vamos...

Se deja empujar no del todo convencido, tomando aire.

Francia, por su parte, está haciendo la madre de los esfuerzos por no levantarse e ir al pasillo, soportando al austriaco y sus sonrisas, más aún después del chillido. Austria se gira a la puerta cuando nota que se abre. El francés se pasa una mano por el pelo y se reacomoda en el asiento.

Inglaterra le busca con la mirada nada más entrar y cuando le encuentra, se arrepiente automáticamente de haber entrado y de haberle buscado, apretando los ojos y apartando la cara. Suiza mira a Francia y entrecierra los ojos.

— _Angleterre_... —susurra Francia suavemente.

Suiza empuja un poco al inglés hasta el sillón, tenso, mirando al austriaco de reojo. Francia se muerde el labio, preguntándose cómo coño han conseguido llegar hasta aquí en estas condiciones... Con lo mucho que odia el inglés hacer cosas en público.

Inglaterra se deja empujar, mirándose las manos y Austria le sonríe a Suiza intentando darle confianza y ánimo.

— _England, France_ ha venido aquí a pedirte disculpas y a... —carraspea—, arreglar las idioteces que suele hacer —sentencia e Inglaterra mira a Suiza de reojo—. _France_... Tienes cinco minutos —frunce el ceño.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarse las manos y Austria levanta una ceja mirando a Suiza.

—¿Cinco minutos? ¡Hombre! ¿Realmente tienes alguna idea de cómo arreglar estas cosas? —protesta el francés.

Suiza mira a Francia y abre la boca para protestar. Antes de decir algo mira a Austria.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres gastar en esto tus cinco minutos, _Frankreich?_ —pregunta Austria.

— _Mon dieu!_ ¡Vale! ¡ _Merde_ con ustedes dos, son peor que Hitler! —el francés cierra los ojos derrotado, con rabia contenida—. _Oui_ , lo hice mal, siempre lo hago mal contigo _Angleterre_. ¡Una y otra vez intento hacerlo bien y cada vez que creo que lo consigo, TODO lo que hice mal antes se me viene encima!

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos escuchándoles a todos, pero sin mirar a nadie.

—Al parecer, haga lo que haga NUNCA voy a conseguir que tú confíes en mí aun cuando haga las cosas bien —protesta y solloza un poco—. ¡Pero esto es todo lo bien que puedo hacerlas! ¡No acostarme con más gente, ser respetuoso contigo y ser sincero! Sí, _Espagne_ vino a darme un beso y sí, se lo respondí. Yo... _Merde Angleterre!_ —se pellizca el puente de la nariz y trata de tranquilizarle.

Suiza se incomoda con la escena, mirando al suelo y el galo suspira, derrotado.

Inglaterra aprieta los ojos aún más odiando a Francia, odiando que haga esto, odiando a Suiza y a Austria por obligarle, por estar aquí escuchando, odia haber venido y odia todo este maldito lío, él estaba muy feliz en casa, estaba bordando y sólo necesitaba una tijeras y al ir a buscarlas se encontró con el idiota de España que lo había organizado todo y encina estaba tirándose a Romano.

Él no quería esto, estaba muy feliz bordando y estaba aún incluso más feliz curándole a Francia su golpe, sentado en su falda, jugando a la cercanía sexual y oyendo que le decía que le gustaba que le curara... y ahora tenía ese _bloody_ ojo como una pelota de futbol el idiota. Él estaba dispuesto a creer que el español le había pegado, no tenía que decir nada de Romano ni esa mierda.

—¿Sabes, _Suisse?_ —Francia mira al suizo y sonríe de lado—. Agradezco tu buena voluntad... Pero esto así nunca va a funcionar.

Suiza frunce el ceño, descolocado.

—Nunca, nunca va a funcionar si tengo público y todo lo que diga va a sonar blablabla como suena siempre todo lo que digo.

—¿Qué es lo que tú propones, _Frankreich_ , que nos vayamos? _England_ , tú decides.

— _Non, Autriche_... Tampoco —se levanta lentamente y mira a Inglaterra fijamente con el ojo bueno, que sigue mirándose las manos—. Gracias por su hospitalidad... Pero tengo un problema personal que arreglar con alguien —se acerca a Inglaterra y le pone las manos en los hombros.

Inglaterra levanta la cara ahora sí mirándole sin poder evitarlo y echándose un poco atrás, asustado. Austria se tensa al verles, pensando en si Inglaterra no pegará a Francia o algo.

— _Je t'aime_ —murmura bastante quedito, muy serio. El menor aprieta los ojos, otra vez—. Siento no estar nunca a la altura de tus expectativas... —susurra y levanta una mano, acariciándole la mejilla—. Te juro que lo intento.

Al inglés se le acelera el corazón con la caricia y se le empañan los ojos cerrados.

—Tengo fe en que algún día, voy a hacerte feliz —susurra más quedito y se le quiebra la voz —, pero no puedo hacerlo si... si te vas.

—Quiero ir a casa —susurra el británico con los ojos cerrados.

Francia solloza una vez y le abraza. Inglaterra se tensa abriendo los ojos otra vez y le cuesta mucho no llorar de nuevo porque hace mucho rato que necesitaba un abrazo.

Suiza mira la escena y de manera rarísima se le empañan un poquito los ojos.

Francia le abraza en uno de esos abrazos de pulpo, con el corazón súper acelerado, mientras se esconde en su cuello. Gira un poco la cabeza y en medio del abrazo de pulpo, enfrente de Austria y de Suiza (y de Lili que está espiando desde la puerta), le besa el cuello, la barbilla y finalmente los labios.

Inglaterra se paraliza aún más porque sabe que le está viendo todo el mundo, sonrojándose. El francés entreabre los labios y le besa otra vez suavemente, con paciencia (más o menos) y el corazón acelerado y poquito a poquito Inglaterra se pierde en el beso.

Que no es el beso más profundo mi más sexual que hay, pero es un beso suave y sincero, de esos que les remiendan el corazón. Y necesita mucho remiendo con todo el drama.

Francia hace todo el ritual de acariciar le las mejillas y el cuello y peinarle, y acariciar le otra vez las mejillas y la mandíbula y un hombro... Y la espalda y el pecho y la mandíbula...

Suiza termina por incomodarse del beso y sentarse en silencio al lado de Austria.

Inglaterra le hunde las manos en el pelo de la nuca y le abraza contra sí a medida que se siente mejor.

Austria mira a Suiza de reojo y sonríe.

—¿A qué dijiste que me invitabas si lo arreglaba? —pregunta en un susurro.

Y el francés se tranquiliza poco a poco conforme le abraza, alargaaaaando el beeeeso (yo les recomiendo a Austria y a Suiza que se pongan cómodos...).

—Yo no dije nada de invitarte... —susurra Suiza sonrojándose, mirándole de reojo y recargándose un poquito en él.

—Te oí perfectamente.

—Pues oyes voces —leve sonrisa de lado.

—No sabía que tenías tan poca palabra.

Ojos en blanco del helvético.

—Dije que te invitaba a la costa suiza —responde mirándole y sonriendo un poco más ahora sí.

—Bien, un par de días en un lago, no me parece mal.

—Eso no es costa.

—Es orilla, que es lo que más se parece —sonríe y el suizo gruñe.

—Bueno, te llevaré al lago, entonces.

Austria sonríe complacido, porque de hecho había prometido una cena y se vuelve a Inglaterra y Francia carraspeando un poco intentando hacerles notar que... bueno, ya vale, que se vayan a un hotel. Por supuesto, al menos Francia le ignora como si fuera una silla.

—¿Qué hacen _France_ y _England_ besándose a la mitad de mi sala? —pregunta aun considerando todo este pasaje demasiado bizarro y irreal.

—Este es un buen momento para que les detengas y les despaches —decide Austria.

—Ehhh... —les mira y carraspea.

Inglaterra sigue sin hacer caso, porque tenía mucha necesidad de esto, mientras sigue abrazando y besando a Francia que parece que si le abraza más saldrá por su espalda.

—¿Que los separe... cómo? —pregunta Suiza, apartando la cara, incómodo otra vez.

—Te levantas, pones una mano en el hombro de cada uno, tiras con fuerza hacia direcciones opuestas y les dices algo como "ha sido un placer contar con vuestra presencia, pero se está haciendo tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar".

Suiza parpadea y Austria le mira fijamente.

—Pero... —suspira y se levanta—, ¡odio esto, lo odio!

Austria sonríe, mirándole.

Así que ahí tienes a Francia y a Inglaterra, ojos cerrados, besos de lengüita y Suiza a un palmo de ellos mirándoles sonrojado tipo acosador profesional. Inglaterra como si se está destruyendo la tierra mientras Austria intenta no descojonarse. Suiza se rasca la cabeza mirando el suelo.

—Ehhhh... Bueno, creo que... Ya es hora de que se...

Francia ni siquiera le oye. Llamas y explosiones por doquier e Inglaterra ni siquiera abriría los ojos para moverse a un lugar más a cubierto.

Austria ahoga una risita sin poder evitarlo.

Suiza se calla ante un movimiento de manos de Francia hasta la nuca del inglés para atraerle más a sí. Se sonroja otra vez, levantando los brazos y vacilando en sí tocarles o no.

—Si no lo haces no te van a escuchar.

—Pero... —ni siquiera sabe dónde poner las manos porque están más apretados que un nudo. Escucha al austriaco reír—. _Was?!_ —Suiza le mira medio indignado, levantando los brazos y planteándose la posibilidad de separarles de las cabezas.

—Pues es divertido verte.

—Ha-ha... No veo lo divertido —protesta aunque hemos de admitir que a él mismo le parece estúpido. Pone una mano en el hombro de Francia y otra en el de Inglaterra, y empuja.

Inglaterra se muestra reticente al principio, siguiendo a Francia, pero al final se separa abriendo los ojos y relamiéndose.

—Ehh... Váyanse, _bitte_ —croa Suiza con su habitual sutileza.

— _Wha... what?_ —vacila Inglaterra un poco descolocado porque se ha olvidado que estaban aquí.

Francia parpadea levantando la vista y mirando a Suiza de reojo con el ojo bueno. Le sonríe sinceramente.

— _Suisse!_ —exclama cual si le sorprendiera verle—. ¿Estabas viendo cómo nos besábamos?

— _What?_ —Inglaterra se sonroja con eso, empezando a entender. Suiza levanta las cejas y mira a Francia.

— _Non!_ Estaba... Están en...

—Oh, qué pervertidillo. Dile a _Autriche_ que te DÉ más besos.

—¡Yo no te estaba besando! —chilla Inglaterra empujando a Francia—. _GIT!_

Austria les mira sin intervenir.

— _Mon dieu_ , ¡cálmate! —pide Francia tensándose un poco mientras Suiza señala la puerta.

—Fue un placer... —empieza diciendo lo que sugirió Austria y se sonroja nada más de oírse a sí mismo, además en francés —... Yo... _Non_... —aprieta lo ojos—. Lárgate de mi casa.

Inglaterra vuelve a empujar a Francia.

— _I hate you!_ —se vuelve a Suiza —. _Switzerland, I'm sorry,_ pero me voy a casa —se va a la puerta.

El francés levanta las cejas mirando al inglés y agradeciendo infinitamente su solidaridad y colaboración, al igual que la compañía en tiempos difíciles.

—Creo que yo también me voy... —indica forzándose a sonreír un poco sin mirar a Austria. Se levanta y mira a Suiza—. _Merci_.

Suiza parpadea mirando a Inglaterra sintiéndose un poco identificado con todo. Se dispone a moverse hacia la puerta en cuanto Francia habla y se detiene.

— _England_... Eh... L-Lo siento, vale... Mmmm ha-hablamos.

Inglaterra sale de ahí, corriendo sin mirar a nadie, rojo como un tomate. Francia le mira irse pensando que más le vale que le espere en el jardín. Mira un instante a Austria de reojo, que saluda a Francia con un gesto.

— _Merci_ —murmura el francés muy quedito, pero claro.

— _Bitte_ —gesto desinteresado y el francés le sonríe falsamente, y camina hacia la puerta con toda la calma que puede. Suiza le sigue.

—No llevas un minuto con esto arreglado y ya volviste a desarreglarlo —desaprueba Suiza abriendo la puerta sin mirar al francés.

Inglaterra no está en el jardín. Francia levanta un brazo y toma del antebrazo al suizo, apretándole un poco.

— _Au revoir_ —se despide, saliendo por la puerta y cruzando el jardincito, buscando al inglés con la mirada. Se gira hacia donde esta(ba?) estacionado el coche.

* * *

 _¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


	5. Chapter 5

El coche sí está, Inglaterra está dentro preguntándose por qué no se ha ido. Francia respira, caminando hacia el coche e intentando abrir la puerta, que está abierta.

—He de admitir que por un instante pensé que te habrías ido —comenta con cierta naturalidad mientras se sube.

—Aún estoy preguntándome por qué no lo he hecho —arranca el motor.

—Quizás tiene que ver con que no hice nada tan malo, y vine a buscarte a la casa del terror, con Monsieur Hitler regodeándose de mis defectos —sonríe un poco mientras se pone el cinturón de seguridad y echa atrás el asiento.

—¡No hables así de _Switzerland_ , es my _friend!_

—Hablo de _Autriche_...

—Si serás exagerado —le mira de reojo.

—Uy... No tienes idea de lo mucho que ha disfrutado esta tarde.

— _Shut up!_

—No es por ti... En lo absoluto es por ti —le pone una mano en la pierna—. De hecho, la parte buena y amable ha sido por ti... _Suisse_ debe quererte mucho —le sonríe. El británico se incomoda pero le baja un poco a la agresividad, desfrunciendo el ceño—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Ah... —se revuelve—dejarte en Paris para que no molestes.

Francia sonríe de lado.

—¿Te molestaría dejarme en el Ritz, _s'il vous plait?_ Y... detenerte antes en una farmacia por aspirinas.

—En el... _what?_ Hay aspirinas en la guantera.

El galo mira la guantera y se agacha hacia ella, buscándolas mientras se detiene un poco el ojo dramáticamente. Inglaterra le mira de reojo para asegurarse que no revuelve demasiado.

—¿Tienes agua para esto? —pregunta.

— _Here_ —señala otro cajoncito del coche donde hay una botellita medio vacía. Francia sonríe tomándola y mirándole de reojo.

—Me sigue gustando cuando me cuidas...

— _Are you_... —se detiene de preguntar si está mejor y se sonroja con eso—. No te cuido.

Francia sonríe de lado y niega con la cabeza.

—Me siento exactamente como me veo —draaama, aunque sí que le duele. Inglaterra le mira de reojo.

— _Git_.

—¿Ahora tampoco te gusta que me vea mal? Bien... Es un adelanto.

—No he dicho que no me guste —se vuelve a la carretera. El francés le acaricia la pierna con suavidad y el de ojos verdes traga saliva—. No me molestes —pide y el mayor le mira de reojo.

—No te estoy molestando... —se defiende frustradillo.

—Bien... no lo hagas.

Francia le quita la mano de la pierna y se cruza de brazos mirando hacia la ventana. El inglés le mira de reojo y aprieta los ojos... y luego suspira. El galo se queda en silencio, cerrando los ojos, pensando que por más nervioso que se ponga el _lappin_ , es un mal momento para esas pocas delicadezas.

—Entonces no... ¿Te llevo a tu casa? —pregunta Inglaterra tras un rato.

El latino parpadea porque esto ya parecía ser un acuerdo tácito, se gira a mirarle. Inglaterra le mira nervioso porque le ha dicho del Ritz y... no sabe a dónde quiere ir.

—Si vas a ir a... dejarme a algún sitio para que deje de molestarte, déjame en casa.

—Tú has dicho del hotel —protesta.

—Te juro que a ratos creo que perdiste ya demasiadas neuronas por tanto beber —protesta él—. ¡Evidentemente no quiero ir yo a dormir solo al Ritz!

—¡Pues no planeo llamar yo a _Spain!_ —protesta de vuelta—. ¡Y que sepas que está con Romano!

—Por dios santo de mi vida, ¿y a quien le interesa donde está _Espagne?_ ¡Claro que debe estar con Romano, esa era la idea! No podemos seguir haciendo esto así. _Oui_ , _Espagne_ me besó y no puedo prometerte que no lo va a volver a hacer, pero... _mon dieu!_ ¿Por qué le das importancia a algo tan idiota?

—¡Yo no supe que sólo fue un beso idiota hasta que me lo dijo Austria!

—¡Pero si yo te dije que _Espagne_ estaba intentando darle celos a Romano y galanteando! ¿Qué _merde_ creías qué...? —se detiene.

—¡Pues sois tú y Spain! ¿Qué esperabas que creyera? —ladra. El francés pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Sabes que _Espagne_ y yo no nos acostamos desde... creo yo que la boda de _Autriche_ con _Hongríe_?

—Vete a la mierda —responde porque no quiere saberlo… y no le cree.

— _Angleterre_... tienes que empezar a confiar en mí —indica seriamente pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Yo te creí cuando dijiste que _Spain_ te había pegado

—No quería... no quería que te pusieras como loco por algo que no valía la pena. Por eso no te dije desde el principio que había sido Romano.

—¡No entiendo qué ganabas en decírmelo luego! ¡Yo ya creí lo otro!

—Al menos sentir que no te estaba ocultando nada, porque si acababas por enterarte pensarías lo peor... porque siempre piensas lo peor. Tenía miedo de que pasara JUSTAMENTE esto —responde.

— _You are a git._

El galo suspira.

—Me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer las cosas bien después de toda la vida vivir en toda una cadena de mentiras y misterios —confiesa y el menor le fulmina de reojo—. Yo sé que nunca hay premio por intentar, pero... Me porto bien, mejor de lo que crees.

Inglaterra vuelve a mirarle de reojo.

—De hecho, creo que aún no te das cuenta de lo mucho que esto me importa y de todo lo bien que quiero hacerlo —agrega mirando por la ventana.

Inglaterra baja la mirada sin decir nada y se vuelve a la carretera. Francia suspira, pensando que igual seguramente no le cree si se lo dice, sintiéndose frustrado. El anglosajón se pasa una mano por el pelo, conduciendo en silencio.

—Ni siquiera te detuviste un segundo a pensar que quizás no me había revolcado con _Espagne_... —murmura—. No importa cuántas veces te diga que te quiero a TI, si no me crees... no tiene ningún caso.

—No dijiste que no lo habías hecho, dijiste que sí y que estabas arrepentido.

—Pues estaba arrepentido de besarle a tus espaldas sabiendo que tú ibas a enfadarte... —le mira de reojo.

—No parecía que hubiera sido sólo un beso.

—¡Pues lo fue! ¿Ves el terror que te tengo? ¡Ya sé que te vas a enfadar, mira el escándalo que armamos por un beso!

— _Shut up!_ ¡NI QUIERAS DARME LA CULPA!

—No te estoy dando la culpa... _dieuuuu!_ _Angleterre_ , _s'il vous plait_ , perdóname.

—¡Hace rato que estas perdonado! ¡No entiendo por qué sigues pinchándome! —chilla casi sin escucharse.

Francia parpadea y sonríe un poquito relajándose. Levanta una mano y le acaricia el pelo, rascándole un poco la nuca. El británico mueve la cabeza, dejándose, un poco sonrojado.

—¿Entonces quieres ir al Ritz? ¿O prefieres pasar la noche en mi casa? —pregunta, acariciándole el cuello.

—Yo no... quiero ir contigo.

—Oh... ¿y eso por qué? —sonríe.

—Porque te odio —le mira de reojo.

—Yo también te quiero, _mon_ _cheri_.

—¡Que no te quiero! ¡No me molestes!

—Sí que te molesto —se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Sabes? Si ves algún hotel en el camino, quizás podríamos quedarnos ahí, no tenemos que ir hasta París.

—¡No! —le empuja muy en serio—. No quiero, no lo hagas así.

Francia entrecierra el ojo y le mira, haciéndose hacia atrás. El de ojos verdes traga saliva, mirando a la carretera sonrojadito, echándole una miradita. El francés toma aire y suspira.

—Vamos a mi casa.

Inglaterra asiente. El mayor se recarga en la ventana otra vez con los brazos cruzados, tratando de entender qué es lo que está haciendo mal el día de hoy, que todo parece salirle FATAL. Quizás es una cuestión de la luna o algo así... quizás no debió salir de la cama. Alguna señal debe haber estado ahí que indicara que no se moviera de ahí. Inglaterra se revuelve, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

Así que Francia se queda ahí en silencio, ahora sí sin saber qué decir o cómo moverse, esperando a que Inglaterra haga algo. Inglaterra sigue conduciendo, más nervioso esta vez.

Francia espera un rato laaaaaaaaaargo antes de girarse a mirarle. Inglaterra le ha ido echando miraditas tooooodo el tiempo mientras conducía. Francia se acurruca un poco en su asiento, abrazándose porque tiene frío. Mira al inglés fijamente con su ojo bueno.

— _What is up?_ —se incomoda un poco y el francés niega con la cabeza.

—Hoy ha sido un día largo —susurra agotado.

—Por eso no quiero ir a un hotel —responde y el mayor cierra los ojos y suspira.

— _Angleterre_...

— _What?_

Francia traga saliva.

—¿Me quieres? —pregunta suavemente.

— _Wha... what?_ —Inglaterra se sonroja.

El latino no dice nada, esperando.

— _I-I_... —vacila apartando la vista y tragando saliva, nervioso.

Francia sigue esperando en silencio, sin moverse y con el corazón acelerado.

— _Yes_ —susurra de forma casi inaudible, mirando la carretera.

Abre los ojos y le mira. Inglaterra se sonroja y sigue mirando la carretera como si su vida dependiera de ello. Francia sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos otra vez, pensando que eso lo resuelve todo. Extiende una mano y se la pone en la pierna.

El británico traga saliva y esta vez no protesta, lo que sentir mejor a Francia para cuando consiguen llegar a su casa.

Inglaterra aparca y vacila un poco en el asiento del conductor. El francés abre los ojos y sonríe de lado.

—Mmm... —se quita el cinturón de seguridad.

— _Well_...

—¿Ayúdame a entrar, quieres?

—¿Eh? —le mira.

—No veo bien con este ojo así, podría tropezar en el camino —lo dice el hombre que recorrió medio Londres y luego viajó hasta Suiza solo.

Se lo piensa un instante y se desabrocha el cinturón, abriendo su puerta y le da al botón para que Francia no pueda abrir la suya, bajándose y dándole la vuelta al coche para ir a buscarle, le vuelve a dar al botón.

Francia no entiende en lo absoluto el movimiento, mirándole darle la vuelta al coche. El menor abre la puerta de Francia y le tiende las manos para que le deje levantarle, a lo que el galo sonríe y levanta los brazos, abrazándole del cuello en cuanto se agacha.

Inglaterra aparta la cara sonrojado y le carga en brazos, cerrando la puerta del coche con la cadera. Francia se abraza de él con más fuerza y sonríe, recargándosele encima en silencio. Inglaterra le lleva hasta la puerta de la casa sin mirarle ni decir nada, pero seguramente Francia puede oír su corazón acelerado.

El francés saca la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y le mira para ver cómo quiere hacer lo que viene.

—¿T-Te... suelto? —pregunta acercándole a la cerradura.

— _Non_ —se gira a la cerradura y aun agarrándose a su cuello con un brazo, consigue abrir la puerta con la mano libre.

El inglés le abraza un poco más fuerte y cruza el linde de la puerta, volviendo a cerrarla con el talón. Francia se le acerca un poco y le sonríe dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Vamos arriba —susurra acariciándole la mejilla y el menor cierra los ojos y se dirige exactamente hacia ahí.

Francia sonríe y hemos de decir que no deja de impresionarle que pueda cargarle así. Inglaterra es fuerte... aunque Francia pesa poco en realidad. Le lleva hasta el cuarto, dejándole sobre la cama con cuidado. El francés le mira sonriendo y se acerca a darle un beso en cuanto le acuesta en la cama.

Inglaterra se le echa encima besándole también y van a proceder a... HACER el amor. Una vez más, de esas maneras tan suyas que hacen que pareciera que es la última vez que alguien va a hacer algo en la vida.

Sí, porque eso es justo lo que quería Inglaterra. Y Francia claro que lo quería también... ¿Alguien supone que pueden hacer otras cosas? Lo que pasa es que el británico quería que fuera así, en plan dulce, no que le molestara como hace siempre. Por eso el "no me molestes".

Así que bueno, puede que no se duerman hasta las cinco de la mañana y no se despierten hasta las doce del día siguiente. Francia va a morirse de hambre pronto. Pero sí, eso puede ser que pase... Que retocen hasta la madrugada y luego que duerman hasta la tarde, porque en realidad que Francia tiene más ganas de adorar a Inglaterra que hambre.

* * *

 _Y hasta aquí. Ojalá te haya gustad :D y quisieramos saber si mejor dejamos lo del drama o no en tu review ¡No olvides agradecer a Josita su beteo y edición!_


End file.
